The present invention relates to an apparatus for sealing the openings of cuplike containers with a strip of closure material, for example, with a dessert accommodated in the containers.
Already known as such apparatus are those comprising a conveyor having a plurality of container holder plates and intermittently drivable for transporting the holder plates so as to stop the holder plates successively at a sealing station, a feeder for feeding a strip of closure material to the sealing station, a sealer for affixing the closure material to the opening edge portion of each container at the sealing station, and a trimmer having a cutter for blanking out a closure from the closure material affixed to the container, along the container opening edge portion, each of the holder plates being formed with a clearance groove for rendering the cutter free from contact with the plate when blanking out the closure.
The apparatus described has the problem that the holder plate has the cutter clearance groove and therefore can not be cleaned effectively. Furthermore, the need to form the clearance groove in each of the plurality of holder plates results in an increased machining cost. If the holder plate is reduced in thickness to decrease the material cost, the holder plate can not be grooved, so that the reduction in the thickness of the holder plate is limited.